


Midnight Revelations

by Gkiara



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, jackbum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gkiara/pseuds/Gkiara
Summary: Jackson always comes home late.Jaebum is always sleepingBut late night talks are always the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It should be said that before you read this ; I'm shitty at writing but I just need some non angsty Jackbum writing right now. I profusely apologize for what you're gonna read.

It’s that time at night that everyone’s suppose to sleeping.  


Everyone except Jackson Wang, who’s just returned from his overloaded schedule.  


As he walks into the dorm room he’s immediately filled with relief and warmth that he’s finally home. He quietly sneaks past his member's rooms and heads to his own for some much needed sleep. He slowly opens his and Jaebum’s door to find the latter quietly sleeping, looking peaceful and very cute.  


It was these moments he loved to see, his beloved leader, who was always trying to keep the members safe and in check, with a relaxed face with no worries. Even if he notices a bit of drool coming from Jaebum’s mouth, he finds it all the more endearing. He stares for a few more seconds before realizing that he’s acting a little like a stalker and continues his search for new clothes. He finds a shirt and some pants but he can’t find any underwear to take.  


He sighs. He should've done his laundry earlier.  


But then Jackson remembers that Jaebum, always has clean clothes. He promised Jaebum that he would stop taking his clothes, particularly his underwear, but he figures that one more time won’t hurt anyone.  
With baby steps, Jackson heads over to Jaebum's side. He's trying his best to be quiet so he won't wake the other up but it seems the universe is against him because his next step makes a long big creek.  


Jackson grimaces as he hears some stirring coming from the other. If Jaebum wakes up Jackson knows he'll be in serious trouble tomorrow for getting caught trying to take Jaebum's underwear again. For a moment he's contemplating just going to sleep in commando when he hears Jaebum's soft snoring again.  
He sighs in relief and takes a pair of Jaebum's boxers and slowly heads back his side.  
He thinks he's gotten away with it as he finishes changing when he hears Jaebum mumbling again.  


"Mmmm..."  
Jackson quietly groans when he turns back at Jaebum, hoping for the latter to just go back to sleep again. But then Jackson gets something else instead. 

"Mmmm Jackson~ah..." he hears Jaebum whisper. 

Well shit. Jackson really wasn't expecting that. It doesn't help that he notices Jaebum grab his pillow a little tighter and his mouth open a little wider. He's not sure what to do with that at the moment. Especially with his friend who seems to like what Jaebum is doing. 

It doesn't help that a few seconds later he sees Jaebum slowly open his eyes. The eyes that Jackson can't help but stare at. Their laced with sleepiness and a fondness that makes Jackson's heart wanna jump out of his chest. 

And then Jaebum has to smile the smile Jackson grown to love over the past few years together and Jackson just ready to melt at this point. He was not ready for any of this cuteness tonight.

He's so out of it he doesn't even notice Jaebum speaking to him until Jaebum says his name and has to ask him to repeat it. 

"Jackson~ah are you okay?" Jaebum repeats again with a hint of a giggle. 

It takes Jackson a moment to register the question before he finally answers. "Oh um yeah I'm fine..." He breathes out. He looks down in embarrassment, not even sure why he should be embarrassed when he wasn't the one caught saying someone else's name in his sleep. 

Jaebum frowns at the sound of unsureness "Hard day today?" 

Jackson looks up again and notices Jaebum's eyes again. He can't help but notice that they're more awake now and filled with worry, and he doesn't like that. 

"No no just....unexpected" he admits, adding a shaky laugh at the end. 

Jaebum blinks and tilts his head "A good unexpected or a bad unexpected?' he asks. 

Jackson's thinks about it for a good minute but smiles when he answers. "I think its a good one." he states with some reassurance. 

Jaebum smiles and Jackson feels that his breath is caught in his throat. "I'm happy for you then." 

For a few seconds Jackson forgets to respond and when he does he only manages a weak "me too". 

But that doesn't deter Jaebum who just laughs quietly instead, and even slips up himself. 

"I missed you" he confesses. For the second time that night Jaebum surprises Jackson. His whole face is in shock and he's blushing so hard that his whole body feels warm too. Because Jackson takes so long to respond Jaebum takes Jackson reaction as a bad thing and clears his throat "I mean we um all do...you know."

And suddenly Jackson realizes that Jaebum is blushing too and Jackson can't help but grin "I know hyung" he says happily. 

Then Jaebum's yawning and Jackson remembers thats it's late and they both have responsibilities to wake up to tomorrow. And Jackson starts to feel bad that he's woken Jaebum up. He immediate starts to apologize "Oh my god hyung I'm sorry I've been keeping you up with all this talk and I-" 

"Jackson don't apologize" Jaebum cuts him off sternly. He sits up to look directly at Jackson. "I'll always be here for you,understand?" he states to Jackson. 

Jackson swallows hard but doesn't break eye contact. "Yes, hyung." 

Jaebum relaxes into an easy smile and Jackson realizes that those might be the death of him. 

"Good now get some sleep okay" he tells Jackson, who feels like its more of a demand but he doesn't mind, his eyes already starting to feel heavy. He nods and gives Jaebum one last grateful smile before he starts to climb up to his bed. 

"Sweet dreams hyung." Jackson says sleepily as he lays in bed. Jaebum grunts in response. 

As Jackson closes his eyes he remembers one last. 

"Oh and hyung?" He hears Jaebum hum in response. 

"I missed you too"

**Author's Note:**

> For those that made it through this thank you and extra thank you to those that gave me kudos, those are actually really sweet <3\. I probably won't write something like that again but I am interested in writing some smut....comments can be suggestions x)


End file.
